<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dr. Mario's Sex-Ed by MenagerieOfDarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742864">Dr. Mario's Sex-Ed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenagerieOfDarkness/pseuds/MenagerieOfDarkness'>MenagerieOfDarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, Condoms, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Educational, Enemies to Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gratuitous Smut, Italians, Large Cock, M/M, Rehabilitation, Rough Sex, Sex Education, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenagerieOfDarkness/pseuds/MenagerieOfDarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of his villainous rehabilitation, Bowser only needs to pass one more exam to be fully reincorporated into mushroom society. Can he get over his past beef with his arch-nemesis to complete his heroic transformation?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koopa | Bowser/Mario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dr. Mario's Sex-Ed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bowser sighed as he entered the stark behemoth of a building, fidgeting with his collared shirt and gator-skinned tie. After years of stealing women away in the night and attempting to forcefully marry them, the reptilian menace realized that he had enough of this fast and loose lifestyle. Being a pure villain no longer suited him; chaotic neutral was much more his style.</p><p>He felt his sweaty scales begin to dampen his shirt and trousers, but he wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. Bowser only had to pass this sex-Ed class, and he would be considered a fully-fledged member of the mushroom kingdom. Just one final step toward his villainous rehabilitation, yet this one seemed so far away. His whole life, Bowser never considered the importance of wearing a condom or asking women if they actually wanted him to whisk them off to his castle before doing so. He also assumed that humans could lay eggs much like his reptilian brethren were capable of, so he had a lot of catching up to do if he wanted to fully embody the sensual powers of the chaotic neutral.</p><p>The printed-out red arrows taped to some of the building’s interior walls beckoned Bowser, and he followed them all throughout its first floor. From his understanding, this was a small, liberal arts college in the Midwest, but beyond that, he knew nothing of the teacher or what exactly he would be learning in the class. Still, he continued following the arrows until he reached a small room toward the back of the building. The door was unmarked, but Bowser just knew that this was the one. The quaking of his most tender loins told him so.</p><p>The reptilian menace entered the room, the door slamming shut behind him. It was completely empty except for a few chairs with attached desks, all of them much too small for his heaving bod. So, Bowser leaned nonchalantly against the wall, letting his scaly head rest against the pale plaster.</p><p>“Wahoo!” All of a sudden, someone, or something, burst from the air vents like a crimson bullet raining down to the floor. Bowser felt his jaw drop like a Spongebob DVD case being pried open as he watched the man dust himself off of the floor. Even with his lab coat and headlights instead of his typical, stylish red shirt and overalls combination, Bowser recognized that mustache anywhere. It was his mortal enemy, the stealer of the women Bowser stole first, Mario!</p><p>“Mario! What are you doing here?” Bowser roared, exposing all of his sharp teeth. Mario didn’t even flinch at the sight of them; in his years of eternal battle against Bowser, he no longer feared his ferocious bite.</p><p>“I’m not-a Mario. It’s-a me, Dr. Mario! I’m here to teach-a you sex ed.”</p><p>“What?” He didn’t know that Mario was the one teaching the class. He probably wouldn’t have even shown up. “That’s it. I’m leaving.”</p><p>But, right as Bowser was about to reach the door, Dr. Mario raised his hands and screamed, “Mamma Mia!” All of a sudden, two ferocious piranha plants popped out of the ground right in front of Bowser, blocking his swift exit with their gaping jaws and massive teeth. Bowser sighed, realizing that there was no easy way out of this.</p><p>“Do you want to become a decent member of society or not?” Mario grinned beneath his heaving stache, and Bowser resigned himself to going back near the desks. As much as he hated to admit it, the red menace had a point; he needed to pass this sex-ed class if he was to fully rejoin society.</p><p>“Fine.” Bowser forced himself into one of the desk-chair combos; the wood strained against his incredible girth.</p><p>“Now-a,” Mario picked up a piece of chalk and stood in front of the blackboard. “What-a is the most important thing about sex?” He waited until Bowser reluctantly raised his hand.</p><p>“Yes, Bowser?”</p><p>“Having sex?” Bowser tried to seem confident, but Mario’s face falling like he had just realized that two trucks cannot have sex or hold hands in real life told him that he was indeed wrong.</p><p>“No, Bowser. It’s ‘consent,’” Mario spoke as he wrote the word out on the board. “It’s important to have a clear and enthusiastic ‘yes-a’ before putting your reptile cock inside of someone. Okie dokie?”</p><p>Bowser growled to himself. Mario was lucky they were in this building and not in Bowser’s realm. Otherwise, the red salami might be choosing his words a bit more carefully. But, he needed this class to work out, so he forced a smile and thought happy thoughts of ripping the plumber’s head clean off.</p><p>“Next-a, do you know what this is?” Bowser gasped as Mario slid his shoe off and pulled a fresh condom out of it. It was hidden right there like money under a mattress, and Bowser wondered if Mario always kept that rubber on him when they fought. For some reason, he hoped he did.</p><p>“Of course I do, baka. It’s a condom.” Mario nodded clearly and enthusiastically like a hairy bobblehead, and Bowser decided to tune him out for the time being. What was even the point of doing all of this if he clearly knew a thing or two about ball-slapping sex? He had half a mind to just pull a control-alt-delete on his brain and shut down like a Quinton Tarantino’s laptop overflowing with terabytes of feet pics, but then Mario said something that brought him back to reality.</p><p>“But-a none of this is really important, Bowser. I was just-a getting you ready for the final lesson. Do you know-a what abstinence is? Refusing to make-a sweet cannolis with another?</p><p>Bower stared at him as he slowly realized that Mario was being serious. The man was still smiling, but there was something strange in his eyes, like they were being clouded over with cream of mushroom soup.</p><p>“I’ve heard of her a few times,” Bowser smirked as he realized that maybe Mario didn’t know that much about him. See, Bowser doesn’t ‘make love.’ Bowser fucks long and hard and always while K/DA blasts in the background. Kali got a job; Kali go to work, and Bowser claps them cheeks like they owe him money.</p><p>“That’s-a your final test, Bowser. I want-a you to convince me of the power of abstinence because my linguini has already turned al dente at the sight of you.” Dr. Mario buried his head in his gloved hands.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Ever since your first kidnapped Princess Peach, I found-a myself thinking of you. I thought-a it was hatred at first — I love Peach like a sister, so I wanted to hate you — but I can’t deny my feelings any longer. But I know that it’s-a wrong, that it’s for the best if we remain enemies forever. That’s-a why I made this class for you. Bowser, please-a convince me not to stick my pene in your lasagna. Okie dokie?” Mario spread his gloved fingers, exposing his large, chocolaty eyes. Bowser wasn’t sure what to say. What could anyone say after their arch-nemesis just exposed their epic lust for them? Still, he wanted to pass the test, so Bowser relented, placing his hands on his khaki-covered hips and saying,</p><p>“No. Bad Mario.” Bowser waggled his clawed finger like he was scolding a fuzzy little dog, but Mario did stop. He inched closer to Bowser, eyes flooded with longing. When Bowser met his gaze, he was almost captivated. Were his eyes always this enthralling? He gulped before speaking again.</p><p>“Mario, I don’t want this. Go away.”</p><p>“Try-a harder, please.” Mario pleaded, tears almost filling his eyes. His trousers were filled with something other than legs, Bowser realized, and that thought sent a wave of warmth through his shell. This was really happening, but why wasn’t he running away? Why wasn’t he one-shotting Mario and getting out of there?</p><p>“Dr. Mario, I...” Bowser felt the words come out before he could stop them. “I won’t tell you to stop.”</p><p>“Huh?” The Italian Pomodoro sauce stopped in place, but the bulge in his pants only grew larger like a mighty mushroom.</p><p>“I want your fettuccini in my alfredo. If that’s what you want too, then I won’t stop you.” Bowser forced himself out of the chair, desk snapping off from the force, and got onto his hands and knees, sliding his khakis off.</p><p>“So,” Mario unbuttoned his pants, fabric rolling off of him like snow down a mountain, and Bowser got an eyeful of his glorious penis, his majestic spaghetti and meatballs that were ready to be sauced in Bowser’s turtle cheeks.</p><p>“Do-a you consent then?”</p><p>Bowser wiggled his hips, offering a clear and enthusiastic, “Yes!”</p><p>“Wahoo!” Mario cheered as he pulled out the condom from its wrapper, gently holding it in his gloved hands. He made his way to Bowser’s unclothed form, kneeling behind him.</p><p>“Let-a me show you how a sex doctor fucks.” Dr. Mario blew into the condom, inflating it like a balloon snake. Bowser couldn’t believe his eyes; what was Mario doing? But, before he could even process that thought, Mario sealed off the condom balloon between his fingers and lined the air bag up against Bowser’s bussy.</p><p>“Let’s-go!” Mario cheered as he slowly inserted the condom, tugging the girthy inflated device in and out of Bowser’s ass. The Koopa groaned as all ten inches of the extra-large condom surged his insides like an Alaskan Bull Worm trying to destroy a small, thicc village. And Mario kept going faster and faster, his expert technique turning Bowser’s innards to dust. Even Thanos wasn’t that good at disintegrating things!</p><p>“M-Mario, I...” Bowser was cut off as the doctor gave him an impromptu ball-exam, taking his epic cock in his hand and gently rolling around his turtle balls like he was rolling dice and trying to get a double. Bowser felt himself begin to melt into both of Mario’s touches, and it quickly grew challenging for him to hold himself upright.</p><p>“I think-a you’re ready, Bowser.” Mario stealthily inserted his bolognese into the condom while it was still writhing around Bowser’s innards. It filled up the condom and then some, the massive girth of his flesh pipe stretching Bowser’s cheeks to maximum capacity. The reptilian menace dug his claws into the tile floor, groaning against the suddenly increased ass intrusion. It hurt at first, but that pain soon melted into something else as Mario’s bow strummed his prostate like a fine viola. It was all Bowser could do to moan and writhe in pleasure.</p><p>“Oh, Mario!” The doctor tightened his grip around Bowser’s Crown Jewels, jerking them like he expected money to start pouring out. It was so overwhelming, and Bowser felt his dick liquify in Mario’s hands and spurt out everywhere. It was like every drop of liquid lust in his body was spilling out onto the floor, and Bowser suddenly felt so grateful to be there with Mario that day in sex-ed class.</p><p>“Mamma Mia!” Mario cried as he came soon after, the condom catching his mess like a roll of Charmin extra strength toilet paper. He slowly removed his rubber-sheathed cock, wet with Bowser’s Koopa juice. The two stayed silent for a moment, both unsure of what to say.</p><p>“So, did I pass the class?” Dr. Mario smiled at that, tender and sweet.</p><p>“With-a flying colors.” Bowser couldn’t help but turn around and kiss Mario right then and there. His lips were plush and furry from his mustache, and Bower just wanted to suck all of the flavor out of them like a piece of Juicy Fruit gum. </p><p>“Thank you, Mario.” Bowser slowly tugged his clothes back on. With this test passed, he could now become the chaotic neutral he was born to be. He just knew it. This was the first day of his new life, and it was all thanks to Mario.</p><p>“So long, gay Bowser!” Mario called out as he snapped his fingers and made the piranha plants disappear. He watched longingly as Bowser left the room, closing the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>